elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spirit of a Wizard
Spirit of a Wizard – sześćdziesiąty-trzeci odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena i Mateo potrzebują mistrzowskiego czarodzieja, jak Alakazar, by zlokalizować Ash i Estebana, więc księżniczka Zosia przesyła im książkę, w którą Alakazar się przemienił. Ale muszą oni przemienić go z powrotem w człowieka, zanim książka się rozpadnie i przeniesie się on do świata duchów. Streszczenie Elena próbuje za pomocą swojego berła znaleźć Ash i Estebana, ale obraz pochodzący z berła pokazuje jedynie zasłonę dymną. Tak się dzieje już nie jeden raz. Mateo przychodzi i pyta się Eleny, czy nadal się nie udało znaleźć Ash i Estebana. Elena pokazuje Mateo jedyną rzecz, jaką może zobaczyć. Mateo dochodzi do wniosku, że Ash i Esteban musieli się zabezpieczyć jakimś zaklęciem osłony. Elena pyta się Mateo, czy on ma zaklęcie, które może zdjąć zaklęcie osłony. Mateo mówi, że nie ma tego zaklęcia i że sprawdził już wszystkie swoje książki, ale bezskutecznie, po czym czuje, że zawodzi Elenę, i mówi przyjaciółce, że ona w tej chwili potrzebuje mistrzowskiego czarodzieja. Flo pyta się Mateo, czy on nie jest mistrzowskim czarodziejem. Mateo mówi Flo, że chciałby nim być i że mistrzowscy czarodzieje znają zaawansowane zaklęcia i eliksiry, i że Avalor miał swojego mistrzowskiego czarodzieja, którym był jego dziadek, Alakazar. Mateo potem zasmuca się faktem, że nigdy nie poznał swojego dziadka. Elena nagle dostaje olśnienia i mówi Mateo, że on może w pewnym sensie poznać swojego dziadka, po czym wyznaje przyjacielowi, że jego dziadek wciąż żyje i że on jest wewnątrz magicznej książki w Czarlandii. Elena postanawia poprosić o przysłanie książki tutaj, a dzięki temu Alakazar może pomóc znaleźć Ash i Estebana. Mateo uśmiecha się na myśl, że w końcu pozna swojego dziadka. Tymczasem Esteban ćwiczy z Ash swoje moce teleportacji, które udało mu się opanować. Zopilote przychodzi i pochwala Estebana. Zopilote potem mówi, że właśnie wrócił z Takainy i że wejście do kuźni zostało zablokowane przez magiczne kryształy. Esteban dochodzi do wniosku, że Elena to zrobiła, ponieważ odkąd ona wpadła do kryształowej studni, jej berło stało się jeszcze potężniejsze, niż wcześniej. Ash załamuje się faktem, że nigdy nie przejmie mocy Eleny. Esteban sarkastycznie sugeruje, żeby Ash zdobyła berło Eleny. Niestety, Ash bierze żart Estebana na poważnie i postanawia zastawić pułapkę na Elenę i ukraść jej berło. Jakiś czas później, Elena, Mateo i Flo otrzymują książkę przysłaną z Czarlandii. Mateo bierze książkę w swoje ręce i, przyglądając się, zauważa, że ona jest tak stara, że zaczyna się rozpadać. Mateo otwiera książkę, z której wychodzi magiczne światło, którym okazuje się być sam Alakazar, lecz w postaci ducha. Alakazar jest zachwycony na widok Eleny, która to odwzajemnia, mówiąc, iż myślała, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Elena potem dziękuje Alakazarowi za wszystko, co zrobił dla niej i jej rodziny. Mateo potem przedstawia się swojemu dziadkowi. Alakazar jest zaskoczony i wzruszony, dowiadując się, że ma wnuka, po czym próbuje się przytulić z Mateo, co nie wychodzi, gdyż jest duchem. Alakazar przygląda się ubraniu Mateo i domyśla się, że jego wnuk jest czarodziejem. Elena wyjaśnia Alakazarowi, że Mateo jest nadwornym magiem. Mateo natomiast mówi, że nie jest na poziomie mistrza, jak jego dziadek. Elena mówi Alakazarowi, że on jest potrzebny w ważnej sprawie, i pyta się go, czy pamięta on Estebana. Alakazar pamięta Estebana jako miłego, młodego człowieka, i pyta, co się z nim stało. Elena wyznaje Alakazarowi, że Esteban ich zdradził, bo nawiązał współpracę z Shuriki, co nie skończyło się dobrze dla wszystkich, i teraz działa ramię w ramię z Ash, która jest malvago, i że trzeba ich złapać. Mateo natomiast mówi, że Ash i Esteban ukryli się za pomocą zaklęcia osłony. Alakazar mówi, że zna zaklęcia z mistrzowskiego poziomu, które na pewno znajdą miejsce, gdzie się ukryli Ash i Esteban, i one są w jego sekretnej bibliotece. Mateo jest tym zaskoczony, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedział, że jego dziadek miał sekretną bibliotekę. Alakazar więc prosi wnuka, by ten nacisnął guzik na filarze. Mateo więc wciska guzik i nagle podłoga w centrum jego pokoju przemienia się w schody, które prowadzą do znajdującej się pod podłogą biblioteki. Alakazar przyprowadza Mateo, Elenę i Flo do biblioteki. Mateo jest pod wrażeniem na widok wszystkiego, co jest w bibliotece, i pyta się dziadka, czy ten go nauczy nowych zaklęć. Alakazar mówi wnukowi, że przeszkoli go na mistrzowskiego czarodzieja. Elena mówi Mateo i Alakazarowi, że najpierw trzeba zdjąć zaklęcie osłony, gdy nagle okładka i pierwsze strony książki znikają. W tej chwili Alakazar nie czuje się zbyt dobrze i wyjaśnia, że zaklęcie, za pomocą którego przemienił się w książkę, nie jest dość potężne, by trwało wiecznie, i że książka od lat powoli się rozpada, a podróż do Avaloru znacznie pogorszyła sprawę. Mateo pyta się dziadka, co się z nim stanie, jak książka zniknie. Alakazar wyjaśnia wnukowi, że wtedy umrze i przeniesie się do świata duchów. Mateo denerwuje się z tego powodu, ponieważ myślał, że wspólnie z dziadkiem pokonają Ash i Estebana, i będą razem trenowali, i będą razem. Elena pyta się Alakazara, czy jest sposób, by to powstrzymać. Alakazar pokazuje jedną książkę, która posiada przepis na eliksir, który go wyciągnie z książki i uczyni go człowiekiem. Mateo pyta się dziadka, czego potrzeba do sporządzenia eliksiru. Alakazar mówi, że potrzeba skorupy jaja Jaguna, oddechu żabotyla i pozostałych rzeczy z pracowni Mateo. Mateo zauważa w książce coś o płatku Dalia Salidad. Alakazar mówi, że to kwiat, który rośnie głęboko w dżungli Avaloru i który może być widoczny tylko, jak się wypowie zaklęcie, które go ujawni. Elena postanawia natychmiast wyruszyć z Jagunami, ale Alakazar mówi jej, że droga prowadzi przez gęstą dżunglę i trzeba jedynie iść pieszo. Elena, Mateo, Alakazar i Flo idą przez dżunglę, by znaleźć kwiat Dalia Salidad, ale droga do kwiatu okazuje się być bardzo długa. Alakazar uczy Mateo nowych zaklęć w trakcie podróży. Elena mówi Mateo i Alakazarowi, że nauka czarów będzie musiała poczekać. Mateo natomiast mówi, że czekał już zbyt długo i że jest tak wiele rzeczy, których jego dziadek może go nauczyć. Alakazar odwzajemnia to. Mateo potem testuje nowe zaklęcia na Elenie, Flo i pozostałych zwierzętach lub przedmiotach. Alakazar mówi Mateo, że nie może się doczekać początku jego szkolenia na mistrzowskiego czarodzieja. Mateo jest zdezorientowany, ponieważ myślał, że już zaczął szkolenie. Elena mówi Mateo, że on rozpocznie szkolenie, jak tylko dotrze do kwiatu Dalia Salidad i uratuje swego dziadka. Alakazar postanawia teraz zacząć szkolenie Mateo. Esteban znajduje Elenę za pomocą swoich mocy. Zopilote zauważa, że Elena nie jest sama. Esteban wpada w ogromny szok na widok Alakazara. Ash pyta się Estebana, kim jest Alakazar. Esteban wyjaśnia, że Alakazar był nadwornym magiem Avaloru, ale zniknął 44 lata temu. Zopilote mówi, iż nie myślał, że znowu zobaczy Alakazara. Esteban czuje, że nie będzie łatwo zdobyć berło Eleny, skoro ona ma po swojej stronie Alakazara. Zopilote natomiast mówi, że dla niego to będzie łatwe. Alakazar pokazuje Mateo, Elenie i Flo krzak i mówi, że to Dalia Salidad. Flo natomiast mówi, że to zwykły krzak. Alakazar nakazuje wnukowi czynić honory i zrobić to, czego się od niego nauczył. Mateo więc rzuca nowe zaklęcie, za pomocą którego na krzaku pojawiają się kwiaty. Elena mówi Mateo i Alakazarowi, że trzeba się śpieszyć, bo z książki znika coraz więcej stron. Alakazar zaczyna znikać, ale nadal ma siły, by kazać wnukowi wyciągnąć inne składniki. Alakazar potem mówi Mateo, że on musi włożyć płatek kwiatu do worka ze składnikami i zmieszać je razem, i pokazuje mu, jak to zrobić. Z książki znikają kolejne strony, a Alakazar zaczyna się robić bardziej przezroczysty. Alakazar mówi wnukowi, iż wie, że to zaklęcie mistrzowskiego czarodzieja, ale jemu na pewno się uda. Mateo bierze płatek kwiatu i dodaje go do składników. Alakazar każe Mateo mocno mieszać składniki i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Mateo nie daje rady mocno mieszać składników i wypowiedzieć zaklęcia. Alakazar więc mówi wnukowi, że zrobią to razem. Mateo naśladuje ruchy swojego dziadka, ale w tej chwili w książce jest już bardzo mało stron. Alakazar każe Mateo się skupić. Mateo kontynuuje mieszanie składników, gdy nagle worek zaczyna świecić. Alakazar mówi Mateo, że eliksir jest już gotowy, i nakazuje mu rozprowadzić go po książce. Mateo rozprowadza eliksir po książce, która całkowicie znika. Alakazar również znika. Mateo załamuje się, że nie udało się uratować jego dziadka, gdy nagle Alakazar znowu się pojawia i to jako człowiek. Mateo robi się szczęśliwy, że jego dziadek żyje i znowu jest człowiekiem. Elena mówi Mateo i Alakazarowi, że trzeba jak najszybciej rzucić zaklęcie, które zdejmie zaklęcie osłony. Więc Elena, Mateo, Alakazar i Flo wybierają się z powrotem do pałacu. Podczas drogi powrotnej do pałacu, Alakazar opowiada Mateo, Elenie i Flo o tym, jak stawił czoła Fiero wtedy, kiedy ten przeszedł na ciemną stronę. Nagle Mateo zauważa kamienie ognia. Alakazar robi się podejrzliwy, ponieważ kamieni ognia nie widuje się w Avalorze, tylko w Paraiso, a nie widział ich po drodze do kwiatu. Mateo postanawia wziąć kamienie na pamiątkę. W tej chwili Alakazar zauważa na drzewie sępa i szybko ostrzega wnuka, że to zasadzka. Kamienie, które Mateo miał wziąć do ręki, znikają. Elena, Mateo, Alakazar i Flo zostają zaatakowani przez Ash. Flo zabiera Ash tamboritę. Pojawia się Esteban, który zabiera Elenie berło za pomocą swoich mocy. Mateo odzyskuje berło zaklęciem, ale Esteban próbuje zabrać berło z powrotem za pomocą swojego kija. Widząc, że wrogowie mają przewagę, sęp, który okazuje się być Zopilote'm, postanawia się przyłączyć i, po powrocie do normalności, używa zaklęcia, by zabrać berło Eleny. Okazuje się, że Alakazar i Zopilote znają się ze sobą i są wrogami. Alakazar powala zaklęciem Zopilote'a, któremu wypada berło z ręki. Elena odzyskuje berło, ale Esteban je zabiera swoimi mocami. Elena wścieka się, co uaktywnia jej magię. Elena jednak kontroluje swoją magię i powala Estebana, który upuszcza berło w rezultacie. Elena odzyskuje berło. Po odzyskaniu tambority, Ash próbuje trafić w Elenę śmiertelnym zaklęciem, ale Esteban jej nie pozwala. Zopilote powala zaklęciem Elenę, która wpada na Mateo i Alakazara. Zopilote potem rzuca na Mateo śmiertelne zaklęcie. Alakazar ratuje wnuka przed śmiercią, przyjmując strzał. Nawet Esteban jest w szoku, że Alakazar oberwał śmiertelnym zaklęciem. Elena strzela swoim berłem w Zopilote'a, który unika strzału. Ash każe Estebanowi zabrać Elenie berło. Esteban więc zabiera Elenie berło swoją mocą. Pomimo protestów Estebana, Zopilote rzuca na wrogów śmiertelne zaklęcie. Mateo w ostatniej chwili używa zaklęcia lewitacji, żeby uciec z dziadkiem i przyjaciółkami. Elena, Mateo, Alakazar i Flo ukrywają się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Niestety, Alakazar zaczyna umierać z powodu ciężkich obrażeń. Mateo mówi dziadkowi, że on musi pokazać mistrzowskie zaklęcie, które pomoże w walce z przeciwnikami. Alakazar natomiast mówi wnukowi, że nadszedł już jego czas. Gdy Mateo zaczyna płakać, Alakazar mówi mu, że on będzie wielkim mistrzowskim czarodziejem. Mateo mówi dziadkowi, że bez niego nie da rady. Alakazar natomiast mówi wnukowi, że on da radę i on musi być swoim własnym mistrzem. Mateo żegna się z dziadkiem. Alakazar natomiast mówi wnukowi, że to nie jest pożegnanie i że zawsze będzie w jego wspomnieniach i w jego sercu, po czym umiera i przenosi się do świata duchów. Mateo rozpacza po stracie swojego dziadka. Elena i Flo współczują Mateo. W tej chwili Elena, Mateo i Flo zauważają dziwne światła na szczycie piramidy. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że Ash próbuje użyć jej berła, i zamierza je odzyskać. Mateo mówi Elenie, że się nie uda bez mistrzowskiego czarodzieja i że sam nie jest mistrzowskim czarodziejem, a nawet ledwie jest samym czarodziejem. Elena natomiast mówi Mateo, że nie wierzy w to i że jego dziadek tak samo nie wierzył, i że musi spróbować pokonać wrogów, i potem mówi przyjacielowi, że on też powinien to zrobić. Mateo nie jest chętny do walki, więc Elena i Flo idą same. Ash próbuje użyć mocy Świetlistego berła, ale nic się nie dzieje. Zopilote mówi Ash, że ona chyba nie używa berła dobrze. Pojawia się Elena, która mówi, że na jej berło działa tylko dobra magia. Ash więc zamierza zniszczyć berło, ale zostaje ono odzyskane przez Mateo, który użył zaklęcia lewitacji. Zaczyna się walka, podczas której Mateo używa zaklęć, których się nauczył od dziadka. Zopilote atakuje Mateo, ale ten zamienia go w małego gołębia. Wkrótce Zopilote zostaje ścigany przez wielkiego orła. Elena strzela berłem w Ash i Estebana, ale oni w ostatniej chwili uciekają dzięki mocy teleportacji. Elena jest dumna z Mateo, że on się zjawił. Flo pyta się Mateo, dlaczego zmienił on zdanie. Mateo odpowiada, że mądry czarodziej mu powiedział, że musi być swoim własnym mistrzem. Po udanej teleportacji w bezpieczne miejsce, Ash obwinia Estebana o to, co się stało z Zopilote'm, mówiąc mu, że powinien był on pozwolić jej zabić Elenę, kiedy miała okazję. Esteban natomiast mówi Ash, że to nie było częścią planu i że Elena nadal jest jego kuzynką. Ash natomiast mówi Estebanowi, że to nie powstrzymało Eleny od próby zabicia go i że ona nie spocznie, dopóki go nie złapie albo gorzej. Mówi także Estebanowi, że aby byli naprawdę bezpieczni, muszą powstrzymać Elenę, zanim ona ich powstrzyma. Esteban ma co do tego wątpliwości. Ash mówi Estebanowi, że Elena musi zapłacić za to, co zrobiła jemu, Carli i Zopilote'owi. Esteban pyta się Ash, jak to zrobią. Ash mówi Estebanowi, że są inni złoczyńcy, którzy z przyjemnością do nich dołączą, i że muszą ich zebrać i połączyć z nimi siły, by pokonać Elenę. Esteban zgadza się na to. Tymczasem w pałacu, Mateo zwiedza bibliotekę swojego dziadka i nie może się doczekać, aż użyje mistrzowskich zaklęć. Elena wręcza Mateo nową szatę i nową tamboritę, które również były w bibliotece, i mówi mu, że jego dziadek byłby z niego bardzo dumny. Mateo mówi Elenie, iż jest pewien, że jego dziadek jest z niego dumny, i potem unosi Flo nowym zaklęciem na jej życzenie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena wyjawia Mateo, że jego dziadek wciąż żyje, bo przemienił się w książkę. * Esteban opanowuje swoje magiczne moce. * Po otrzymaniu książki, którą przysłano z Czarlandii, Mateo w końcu poznaje swojego dziadka, Alakazara. * Alakazar zostaje przywrócony do ludzkiej postaci. * Esteban, Ash i Zopilote próbują ukraść berło Eleny, żeby za jego pomocą wrócić do Takainy, ale nie udaje im się. * Elena po raz pierwszy spotyka Zopilote'a. * Okazuje się, że Alakazar i Zopilote się znają i są wrogami. * Alakazar poświęca się, żeby uratować Mateo, po czym umiera i przenosi się do świata duchów. * Zopilote zostaje przemieniony w gołębia przez Mateo i pozostawiony na łasce orła. * Chcąc pomścić Zopilote'a, Ash postanawia, że wraz z Estebanem zawrą sojusz z innymi złoczyńcami, żeby pokonać Elenę. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Mateo de Alva * Alakazar * Flo * Esteban Flores * Ash Delgado * Zopilote Pozostali bohaterowie * Orzeł * Gabe Nunez (retrospekcja) * Płomień (retrospekcja) * Księżniczka Izabela (wspomniana) * Francisco Flores (wspomniany) * Luisa Flores (wspomniana) * Król Raul (wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (wspomniana) * Fiero (wspomniany) * Carla Delgado (wspomniana) * Zmiennokształtne ryby Piosenka * I'll Reach the Sky – Alakazar i Mateo Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy, jej magia została ulepszona, i ożywiła ona Flo w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Sokole oko" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach", i mocy "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Esteban i Ash uciekli w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Alakazar przemienił się w książkę Zaginiona księżniczka Avaloru w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Zosia poznała Alakazara i uwolniła Elenę ze swojego amuletu we wspomnianym filmie, Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Esteban wpadł do studni Takainy i zyskał magiczne moce w odcinku "Captain Mateo". * Esteban, Ash i Zopilote zawarli sojusz we wspomnianym odcinku, "Captain Mateo". * Elena zablokowała wejście do Takainy we wspomnianym odcinku, "Captain Mateo". * Mateo wprowadził się do komnaty nadwornego maga w odcinku "Movin' On Up". * Mateo został nadwornym magiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Elena i jej rodzina dowiedzieli się, że Esteban ich zdradził, w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Wspomniano, że Alakazar i Fiero byli wrogami, w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Carla została aresztowana w odcinku "The Magic Within". Ciekawostki * Mateo czyta tytuł odcinka. * To szesnasty (drugi w kolejności) odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. ** Scena z udziałem Alakazara w podsumowaniu jest inna, niż w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * W tym odcinku jest pierwsze wystąpienie Alakazara po tym, jak on się pojawił w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy w serialu (nie licząc filmu Elena i sekret Avaloru) wspomniano królestwo Czarlandii. * Począwszy od zakończenia odcinka, Mateo ma nowe ubranie i nową tamboritę. * Morał: Nic nie osiągniesz, jeśli nie uwierzysz w siebie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3